


Forewoman protection

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Lena Luthor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Lena does not do anything for free and she does not grant favours to those who cause problems. The League is a nuisance.





	Forewoman protection

“Unless you’ve come to pay your respects.” Lena said softly as the people walked up. “I’d advise you to turn around.” She tilted her head in their direction. “Right now, people don’t take kindly to your sort around now.” It was actually amusing in a dark way to say that to them. Especially since Superman was in the group. The Justice League… disgusting, all of them.

“Luthor.” Batman took the lead before he bowed his head. Lena watched him pay silent obvious respects before he met her gaze. “May I have a word?”

“What?” She was actually curious. “Can’t get a hold of my Dad? That really shouldn’t be difficult. There’s this big white house in Washington. He should be there.”

“Lena.” Superman’s face twisted as he looked at her. “We need your help.”

“And my people need to bury their dead.” She nodded to where the burial had reached the covering stage. They had insisted on doing everything themselves. All Lena had done was buy supplies, get the area ready and give them space. “This is your fault.” She pointed out, those behind Superman flinched and she shook her head. “This is all your faults. Why should I help you? This blood is on your hands.”

“How were we supposed to-“ Chloe cut herself off. “You don’t understand this at all. It isn’t as easy as it looks.”

“My Dad warned you. My brother too.” Lena glanced at her hand and examined her nails. Still perfect and manicured. She had offered to help dig but no one wanted to let her. “I think I even warned you a few times. A psychic? That lady in New Orleans? She warned you too didn’t she? And the League forged on ahead and almost got wiped out.” She lowered her hand with a smile. “I heard Green Arrow’s re-growing some organs right? Pity that you have the technology to do that.”

“Nobody is perfect.” Clark said softly. “Lena, we need your help so more people won’t die.”

“I thought all of you had that covered.” She snorted. “Besides, asking a Luthor?” She laughed before she shook her head. Then she had to laugh again. “Superman you came to the wrong Luthor if you think I do anything for free. We aren’t friends.” She stressed. “I don’t like any of you and you don’t like me. Why should I help you? Why shouldn’t I save the world on my terms with my own team? Why should I bother? How do I know…” She trailed off softly. “That you won’t ignore me and let the same thing happen again?”

“Because we want to minimize the damage and fight this. Because we don’t want more families losing members.” Cyborg said softly. “I’ve watched you work; I know that you don’t want civilians involved. Neither do we.”

“Got a funny way of showing it.” Lena laughed before she shook her head. “Listen to me, you’ve got the wrong Luthor. I don’t trust the league; how many times has this happened? To others? To people I care about and most amusingly.” She shot at the people gathered. “To the people you claim to love? How many funerals have you caused? Saving people isn’t easy I’ll give you that but the league should never be an organization above critique.”

“What are you trying to-“ Chloe was cut off by Batman. “Batman!”

“I agree but in the case of an emergency-“

“And only then.” Lena shrugged. “But humans adapt. We’ve been adapting and the League…” She said softly as she watched the last of the dirt thrown towards the grave. “You guys stay the same. It’s pathetic.”

X

“I’m not helping.” Lena stated the moment she answered the phone. “Let them clean up their own mess Daddy. I lost a whole team to that chemical explosion. The debris from them finally getting off their backsides? I’m still cleaning up the city.” She growled. “That’s because it’s my damn city Daddy.”

“I know.” Her father’s sigh into the phone made her heart twinge. “Lena.”

“No Daddy.” She shook her head. “You and Kon always give in when they lower their tails and try to beg Luthors. They didn’t even offer me anything! I’m supposed to nearly kill myself and help them?” She snorted. “For what? I’d rather do it myself and on my own time. At least then I can keep something.”

“They certainly aren’t right but your brother is still with them Darling.” Lex said softly. “That is his world as well, he believes in this. Not as much as he did before but Kon still fights with them. You have to keep that in mind. No matter your personal feelings, Kon still helps, he still fights by their sides.”

“God damn it.” Lena hissed as she lowered her head. “Daddy, my team.” She whispered. “I was there Daddy. It’s their fault, it’s all their fault and I’m supposed to suck it up? They should be on their knees begging for forgiveness. Begging for my help.” She gritted. “Why do I have to be the bigger person? Why do we always.” She stressed. “Why do we always have to be the bigger person Daddy? It isn’t fair.”

Fairness is something denied to Luthors.” Lex said softly. “We have to find another thing to cling to when dealing with the League and self-righteous people like that. Lena, darling.” Her father said softly. “They can’t take away the fact that while they hate us, despise our work and research. Despise who we are. They still had to band together, face their mistakes and come to you for help.”

“It’s not the grovelling I want.” Lena said softly. “Daddy it was my team. I wanted all of them with me. They were going to see me graduate high school. It isn’t fair. They didn’t even say sorry. Just bullshit.”

“That darling, is how the league just is.” Lex said softly. “But I won’t force you. Whatever decision you decide to make, I will stand by it. Your brother too.”

“What choice do I have?” Lena said softly. “If my- what is left of my team agrees. I’ll help the undeserving-“ She cut herself off. “Daddy.” She said softly. “We don’t need relics like this.”

“So I say but I’m a terrible person for even considering it.” Her father sighed. “Do what you think is best darling. We will support you all the way.”

X

“Lena…” Lucia was firm as she took the tablet away from her. “It’s eating at you.”

“I’d like to throw some acid at the League.” Lena muttered as she returned to her laptop. The code that flowed may as well have been in English for her. She could read it perfectly without even thinking too hard. “Let it eat at them since the guilt isn’t.”

“The world saw Lena.” Lucia took a seat by her side and caught her hand. “Lena, please. The world saw, that’s enough. They saw. They cried out and no response. This is your chance. This is the time to shine.”

“By cleaning up their mess? After everything? We lost David, Rob, Shannel and Kim.” Lena hissed. “All the plans, all the warnings and I lose my people. They didn’t even lose one of their freak crew. That isn’t fair.” She hissed. “It’s not fair!”

“No.” Lucia placed a hand over hers. “But the world isn’t fair. That’s because a Luthor hasn’t set it to rights. For David, for Rob. For Shannel and Kim and all the others hurt or dead.” Lucia stressed. “Lena, this is the time. Make them regret and most importantly-“

“Yes.” She closed her eyes before she saved her work. “But it hurts me to help them. They never even asked.” Lena hissed. “They demanded help. Disgusting.”

X

“Lena.” Superman said softly.

“Clark.” She responded as she dropped her bag down. “I said this before but… you have the wrong Luthor. My dad and maybe my brother would cave at your voice and your appearance but I’m made of much sturdier things.”

“It isn’t about that.” Clark swept a knee back and Lena’s eyes widened when she saw the man go to his knees before her. “Lena, the world needs help. Pride is not important. Not when it can save a few more lives.”

“Is this your payment Clark? Again, wrong Luthor.” She folded her arms. “Although I’m tempted to take a picture of this.”

“I have a flash drive.” Clark said softly. “It will help you. Lena please. All I want is for people to survive.”

“Same for me but they must be my people.” Lena said softly before she sighed. Then she sighed again. “Damn it Clark.” She shook her head. “Damn it.”

X

“I’ve got you.” Lena told her team. Seeing the new recruits hurt her but there was nothing to be done. They needed; she needed those spots filled. The plan, the next few years were going to be important for her and the entire world. They needed every hand they could get. “I have all of you and I know.” She said softly. “That you have me too.” She smiled. “To the future and to Luthorcorp!” The cheer that went up from her team, missing a few voices but they were watching over her. She knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> I love my Lena so much


End file.
